


Misjudged

by LittleSweetCheeks



Series: If I'd Known... I never... [20]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Fear, Gen, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 02:40:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15378912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSweetCheeks/pseuds/LittleSweetCheeks
Summary: He didn't know who it was he'd grabbed, and that was his mistake.





	Misjudged

She was supposed to be the one who was always safe! She was the one they’d always protected, keeping her locked away like some sort of hacker Rapunzel in her tower. Even being shot all those years ago, she knew that they would avenge her death. It wasn’t supposed to be this way.

This wasn’t how any of this was supposed to go.

But here she was, caught by a man with a vendetta against the government. He’d needed a hacker to get him past her own firewalls and she’d had to momentarily appreciate that she was hacking herself at gunpoint, not that the madman knew that. He didn’t know she’d built the very system that had been keeping him out.

And that could be used to her advantage.

Penelope Garcia was nothing if not thorough. If she entered her system the right way, there would be keystroke records. But there was no one she trusted who could interpret the data.

‘ _If I’d known all these years that this is how I’d end up.,’_ She fumed to herself. _‘I would have forced every last one of them to learn some basic hacking.’_

Glancing over her shoulder, Garcia got an idea. Her captor was across the room stuffing his face, she might just have enough time to…

By the time her abductor finished and closed in on her, Garcia had started a chain of links leading the person on the other end through every step of what she was doing. Hopefully a room full of profilers would be able to follow the breadcrumbs.

The knight always rescued the princess, she just had to trust in her own fairytale ending.


End file.
